The Freshmen
by Captain.Jemima
Summary: Lucy and Georgina have moved to Lima from NYC, one of them happy, one skeptical.But they soon find a join, GLEE CLUB! Rated T for language and mild romance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The first day

By Clare

It was a gray, and windy morning in Lima, Ohio while two girls sat in the back seats of a silver minivan. One had shoulder length curly hair with a pleasant round face and almond shaped blue eyes. She wore dark blue jeans with a light blue, baby doll top along with light blue Sperry's. She smiled, nervously to the other girl, who was sitting next to her. The other girl had shoulder length straight brown hair with side bangs that covered one eye. She was tall, had an oval shaped face, and round green eyes. She wore a wine-purple beret on her head, with a white tank top and a purple vest over it. Her blue jeans were ripped and she had on purple Chuck Taylor's.

The lady driving the minivan said, loudly "You girls ready for your first day of school?"

The curly-topped haired girl said "Oh my God! I am so excited! How about you, Luce?"

The other girl, Lucy, just sighed and mumbled "I miss New York, Georgie... A lot…"

When the car lurched to a stop, Lucy and Georgie got out of the car. They said goodbye to the driver, Georgie's mom, and turned to the high school. McKinley High School, the hellhole of Lima. Lucy sighed with sadness and disappointment. They trailed into the linoleum hallway and walked into the principals office. The man sitting at the desk was an average height, Middle Eastern man with almond black eyes and a straight mouth. His black hair was combed over

He spoke in a wooden and stiff voice " Welcome to McKinley High School."


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter is written by Abby, who just went to see glee live….

Please R and R

"As students at this school you will be expected to perform to the best of your abilities both in and out of the classroom" The man behind the intimidating desk spoke to Lucy and Georgie.

"Yes sir." Lucy spoke softly, not sure whether to be scared of the man or not. "You both appear to have good school records and seem to be active in the...Performing arts?"

"Yes, Principal... Figgins" Georgie said. 

"May I suggest you join the Cheerios? They are nationally ranked, and are quite successful. Sue could always use new additions to the team." Lucy and Georgie looked at each other, silently conversing.

"Well, sir, we were actually hoping to join the Glee Club. If have one." Georgie stated.  
>"We more so like performing on stage than at football games." Lucy piped up. <p>

"Ah, the New Directions," Mr. Figgins started, "They went to Nationals last year. Also a good group to join, but Sue will be upset." Georgie glanced at Lucy, expressing her fear of the wrath of Sue Sylvester without words.

"Yes, that's what we'd like to join," Lucy began to say "And we'd like to get introduced as soon as possible. We love to perform!" Georgie finished her sentence.

"I will page Mr. Shuester, and he will come get you to escort you to the choir room."

A few moments later, a man with blonde tight curls on his head appeared, dressed rather well. He had an alluring air about him that made you want to be his friend. He also had a distinctive butt-chin. He was of normal height, and walked into the office. "Yes Mr. Figgins?" He said in a friendly voice

"Will, these are our two newest freshmen. They had a late start this year; their fathers got transferred across town to our district. They would like to join Glee Club."

"Oh, we would love new additions! Wow, you guys seem like a great bunch." Mr. Shuester said as they walked down the long, depressing halls of McKinley High, "I cannot wait for you guys to meet all of them. They'll love you, and you'll love them." 

The trio entered the choir room, and all eyes met them. "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, but you should already know that." A petite girl with long dark brown hair and big brown eyes said to them. She dressed almost like a teacher, but she was adorable.

"Oh sit down Rachel, and let the rest of us get a chance to introduce ourselves," A boy who dressed very fashionably, to suit his handsome face, and spoke in a pleasingly high voice said, "Hi. I'm Kurt Hummel. Welcome to Glee Club!"


End file.
